Warriors Stories Adoption Center
by Crescentclaw
Summary: Check it out guys and adopt a story while you're at it first come first serve so hurry and check out some stories


**_Warriors_****Stories Adoption Center**

**Rules**

Must give me credit to the idea in the summary and/or story

PM me or review me to ask for a story PM preferred

Never readopt the story meaning after adopting don't put the story up for adoption and say it was your own idea

Remember you can add your own creativity to the plot

**Now for the stories**

**Title-**Three's a Crowd

**Plot-**A shy rouge named Dannie and a Thunderclan warrior named Rainflight fall in love, Rainflight asks Dannie to join Thunderclan and she agrees she becomes his apprentice named Quietpaw and as they grow closer Rainflights's old lover Fawnleap grows more jealous Quietpaw earns her warrior name as Quietspirit and she and Rainflight become mates Fawnleap starts to stir up trouble with the help of a tom who has fallen in love with Quietspirit.

**Pairings-**RainflightXQuietspirit at the beginning before those two meet RainflightXFawnleap and possible FawnleapXJealous tom

**My Thoughts-**that last pairing is your decision and it goes with a possible ending, maybe Fawn could try to murder Quiet

**Possible Endings-**Rainflight and Quietspirit help Fawnleap and the tom helping her realize they've fallen for each other, or Rain and Quiet kill Fawn and the tom, or Fawn gets exiled for trying to murder Quiet.

**Title-**Life and Death

**Plot-**a Shadowclan queen named Lilacpetal gives birth to two twin she-cats named Lifekit and Deathkit, when a prophecy for the twins is given to the medicine cat Fernfeather that goes like this _Life will keep all alive, but be warned jealous Death will take innocents away from life, _Lifekit and Deathkit are told that they have powers Lifekit can keep cats alive and Deathkit can make innocent cats die when it's not there time.

**Pairings-**LifespiritXBreezeberry, DeathspiritXRedpool, LilacpetalXAspenfall (Life and Death's father Aspenfall and mother Lilacpetal)

**My Thoughts-**I actually really like this one, I get the feeling a lot of people will want this one

**Possible Endings-**Life ends up killing Death while crying that's she's sorry and that she loves her

**Title-**Alone

**Plot-**A spirit of a she-cat named Silentsound thinks she's still alive and wonders why no one is talking to her, nobody hears her until she hears a large aspen tree falling in the middle of Thunderclan camp she yells it's falling every one hears her and are shocked she finally spoke because she was not a spirit just a mute cat who saved Thunderclan but died doing so, Starclan gives her another chance and reincarnates her in Silentkit born to Whisperingsound she has no memory and wonders how everyone looks at her when they're talking they seem to think they know her from somewhere, when she became a warrior and known as Silentsong she helps a tom named Fallenheart regain his memory because he has amnesia and falls in love with him while uncovering her life as the mute warrior Silentsound

**Pairings-**SilentsongXFallenheart

**My thoughts-**wow, I just came up with that and kept improvising as I made the summary

**Possible endings-**Silentsong and Fallenheart regain their memory, become mates, and Silentsong has two kits (both she-kits) Soundkit and Memorykit 

**Title-**Wish Upon a Star

**Status-**FanficTo-A-T

**Plot-**Reedwhisker riverclan's deputy is feeling lonely so one night he sits by the lake and wishes upon a star to find love, the next day while leading a patrol he finds a rouge named Marissa who has a secret power to control water she joins Riverclan as his apprentice she becomes Skypaw for her beautiful sky blue-gray fur Reedwhisker and Skypaw fall in love and are excited when she becomes Skysong the two become mates until the Windclan warrior Breezepelt witnesses Skysong using her powers and exposes her at a gathering Skysong runs away from the clans joined by Reedwhisker who refuses to leave his lover the two decide to make their own clan known as Nightclan in honor of Reedwhisker's wish, they meet rouges and loners (two rouges in particular where the first cats they met Dusk an expecting she-cat and Gray a defensive tom) who are willing to join and create a new clan that would go down in history, forever

**Pairings-**ReedwhiskerXSkysong DuskXGray (the most important rouges they meet)

**My thoughts-**this will not be given away easily I actually really want to do this one myself but I'm too busy with other stories

**Time Period-**one moon after the last hope also Reedwhisker as in Mistystar's deputy Reedwhisker

**Possible endings-**Nightclan becomes one of the clans by the lake making them the sixth clan and Skysong has kits, Nightclan doesn't go back to the lake and Skysong has kits, option 1 but instead of Skysong having kits she dies, option 2 but instead of Skysong having kits she dies

**Title-**Shattered

**Plot-**after natural disasters strike the clans the only survivers are Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Nightcloud, Rowanclaw, Stormfur, and Brook they create their own clan called Stormclan and find new territory.

**Pairings-**little LeafpoolXCrowfeather, NightcloudXCrowfeather, BrambleclawXSquirrelflight, TawnypeltXRowanclaw, StormfurXBrook

**Time Period-**after the last book in power of three

**My Thoughts-**hm, I guess Squirrelflight should have "her" kits soon, and Tawnypelt is expecting kits

**Possible endings-**They succeed in creating Stormclan

**Title-**The Blood Stained Labyrinth

**Plot-**a new warrior named Graycloud insists he can hear voices coming from the clan's new home a labyrinth, when he tries to sleep he can make out what the voices are saying a she-cat crying help me help me over and over, and a tom who whispers I don't want to die, the voices drive him to insanity and he needs to know what happened in this labyrinth, Graycloud has been driven to insanity when he thinks things can't get any worse he finds a secret underground cavern stained with blood, the whole time only one person believes him Nightspirit a she-cat from his clan who claims to hear it all as well, she was with him the whole time but kept her sanity even though she fell in a pool of blood in the cavern.

**Pairings-**GraycloudXNightspirit

**Time Period-**in the future

**My Thoughts-**This is not recommended for people who can't handle horror this is based off an episode from a show called Ghost Hunt

**Possible endings-**I have no idea


End file.
